Dragon Tales
by Soul Demon
Summary: The animorphs get transported to a world of dragons and other creatures for a new season.
1. #1

"Jake, why are we here?" Marco asked looking at a thick jungle. The land they are in is inhabited by dragons.  
"They writers want us to do another series." Jake said.  
"If I find a dragon, can I aquire its DNA?" Marco asked hoping for a yes.  
"Sure Marco. Maybe if we're lucky, the dragon will eat you." Rachel responded sarcastically. "Marco, it is not that easy to aquire dragon DNA. I mean the dragons are huge. Some of them have spikes all over, spit fire or acid, swim, and/or fly."  
"Ok, I guess I'll have to be careful then." Marco said. "Why aren't the others here?"  
"The writers killed them off in the prologue. I don't know why though," Rachel explained.  
"They killed them off because they were demanding so much money for continuing the series. Right about know, I think that probably was a good idea," Jake said while thinking about what would have happened to him if he had demanded more money.  
As the three of them were walking through the woods, Marco heard something in the bushes.  
"Hey guys, there is something in the bushes," Marco said.  
They stopped walking. They listened quietly for any sounds. After awhile, Jake and Rachel got impatient. They started to walk away. Marco turned around a little bit later and saw no one there. He got really worried. He started to run down the path, but all the way he heard something behind him. He didn't dare look behind him.  
When he caught up with the others, he said worriedly, "You guys, something is following me again."  
"You'll to anything for attention, won't you?" Rachel shrieked.  
"I'm serious," Marco whined. Right then something jump out of the bushes. Marco was so surprised that he stumbled backwards into a bush. "Wha, wha, what is it?"  
"It is a small red dragon," Rachel said. Rachel picked it up. It had no spikes. "This must be one that spits fire." Marco stuck his head out of the bush. He was still shaking from the surprise.  
Jake finally getting out of shock from seeing the dragon said, "We should acquire its DNA just incase."  
After Jake and Rachel aquired its DNA, Marco said, "I am not touching that thing. Its to ugly to be a dragon." Just then the baby dragon started to screech.  
"Look what you did Marco, you made it cry," Rachel said in a mothering voice.  
Right then they saw a really huge red dragon over the trees.  
"Oh shit. RUN!!!" Jake screamed.   
As Marco was getting out of the bush he felt something. So he just grabbed it and ran. 


	2. #2

After nearly escaping the baby dragon's mom, Jake, Marco, and Rachel find themselves in a clearing. They stay by the edge of the forest just to be careful. They look around for a place to hide. Marco thinks he heres a screech and bolts to a nearby cave.  
"Marco, no!!!" Jake yelled after him.  
" Let him get himself killed. I say good ridens," Rachel said. "He was starting to get on my nerves."  
Jake ran after him and Rachel followed reluctantly. When they entered, they saw it was totally dark except for a small shine at the end. They went towards the light.  
When they got there they saw Marco cuddled in a corner behind a big boulder.  
"Is the dragon still following us?" Marco asked in a frightened voice.  
"There was nothing there," Rachel said trying not to laugh. "What is that you are holding?"  
"I don't know, I just found it in the bush," Marco said still frightened.  
Right then they heard a hissing noise. They looked slowly over the rock. When they looked over they saw what ws making the noise.  
"Holy shit, it's a raptor!" Marco yelped. "I didn't know there were raptors here."  
"Neither did I. The writers never told us about this," Jake said in a surprised voice.  
Then all of a sudden, they heard a roar. They looked towards the entrance. They dragon that had been chasing them was trying to get in, but luckly the entrance was to small.  
When they looked back at the raptor, it was gone. They all looked around for it without daring to move. When they didn't find it, Marco looked behind him. There it was standing right over him. He was so surprised that he through the object in his hand right at its head. Everybody was surprised to that it knocked it out.  
"Man I didn't know that thing was that hard," Marco said breathing heavily.  
"Then again, maybe not," Rachel said, because the object started to crack. They all watch amazed.  
After the three of them thought it could not crack any more, it all fell apart. There standing in the remains of the object stood a little creature covered in scales.  
"How cute, it's a baby dragon," Rachel said in a baby voice.  
"Cute? Ya righ..."  
"Marco, shut up. You know what happened last time you called a dragon ugly?" Jake asked.  
"Oh ya, sorry," He responded.  
They all heard a noice. The raptor was starting to wake up. At the same moment they all ran towards the opposite side of the cave away from the raptor and dragon. Rachel was still carrying the baby dragon.  
Half way there they fell through a chute in the floor. It was just the right size for them. 


End file.
